


Justified

by Daydreamingworldsunknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nogitsune Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 05, Self-Hatred, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stilinski Family Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Theo is evil, kind of, mostly just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingworldsunknown/pseuds/Daydreamingworldsunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad was going to hate him. He hated himself. </p>
<p>I had to </p>
<p>I had to</p>
<p>Please. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Stiles and his dad have a much needed talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified

**Author's Note:**

> I promise on my heart, I'm working on the next installment of my Stilinski-Hale Pack series, but I had to write a fix-it for the most recent episode of season 5. All that tension and strife for poor Stiles was killing me and I needed some Stilinski hugs and feels to soothe my soul. With that said, I hope you enjoy. :)

“Are you coming or going?” Stiles asked, as he stepped into the kitchen after school.

“I’m home for the night. Parrish will call if there’s an emergency.”

There was long pause while his dad took his badge off, placed it in the bowl with his keys and stretched.

Stiles hesitated and rubbed his shoulder, feeling cold and unsure. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had no choice. “Dad, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.” His dad paused. “Is this a sit down conversation?”

“Yes.” 

His dad nodded sharply and took a seat at the table, expression somewhere between the warmth of a father and the calculating professionalism of a sheriff. 

It was hard to know where to start. Stiles paced the kitchen once and took a seat as well. "Dad--" His voice cracked. He could still feel Donovan's hands around his legs and the pin in his hand, slippery and red with blood. "I did something horrible." 

"Nothing you could ever do would make me stop--"

"I killed someone." Stiles interrupted, heart pounding. He looked at his father carefully and found concern reflected there as his dad reached across the table to take Stiles' hand.

"We've talked about this, Stiles. That wasn't you."

"Not the Nogitsune." Stiles pushed out. Tears burned and he could no longer see his father's face to gauge the expression. All he could hear in his head were Scott's words last night, _"We can't kill people. You believe that?"_

_I had to_

_I had to, please._

He couldn't breathe and the words spilled out of him in a rush. "I killed him. I killed him, Dad. I'm sorry, I had no choice. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. God, Dad, please." The last word keened out of him and his hands were shaking. He noticed because his dad's hand was no long covering them. He knew it. He knew he would hate him. All of those morals and -- his dad trusted Scott. He loved Scott like a son and Scott hated him. Scott _hated_ him.

His dad was going to hate him. He hated himself.

_I had to_

_I had to_

Why didn't he let the Nogitsune kill him?

Allison deserved to live. She would have-- _Please._

_Please, I had to_

_I had to, ple_ \-- Rough hands shook his shoulders and ended this train of thought abruptly. Stiles flinched when those same hands drew him closer until his face was squished into polyester. The name patch of his dad's uniform dug into his cheek. Then, arms wrapped around him and he realized that they were sitting on the hard, tile floor.

He couldn't remember how they ended up there. His brain was fuzzy, but slowly words punctured the fog of his panic and he could hear his dad's voice saying, "Stiles, breathe. It's all right now. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." They were rocking side to side. "It's okay. Just breathe. We'll figure this out. Don't do this to me, kid. Not after everything. Listen to my breathing. Come on."

Stiles slowly sucked in a breath and then another. His head was pounding and he felt a wet patch where his face rested on his dad's chest. The steady heartbeat was like a salve for his frayed nerves.

They sat there for a moment longer, Stiles' hand convulsively gripping the back of his dad's shirt and the Sheriff's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Besides their breath, the house was eerily silent and the sun was setting now. When his dad finally pulled away, he did it without letting go. Stiles finally gained enough courage and looked at him. Worry and love sat in the crease of his brow, heavy and strong. Stiles saw fear too. Not fear of him like Scott, but fear for him. There was not condemnation, however, as he'd expected. A small part wished there was, but another, larger part warmed over.

"This is about Donovan, isn't it?" 

Stiles stomach lurched. "How did you know?"

Somehow, despite all the turmoil of the last few minutes, his dad managed an impressive bitch face and said, "I know you, kid. You've been quiet and still for over a week, your card was used in the library (which is conveniently lost, by the way) where I found mercury residue. And you've been trying to convince me that Donovan is likely dead as long as you've nursed that shoulder. I've been waiting for you to come to me, but I know now that was a mistake. Tell me everything."

And, Stiles did. It was stilted at first and it took a few more assurances to get through it, but he did. They were sitting next to each other by the end, his dad's hand in his and their backs against the kitchen cupboards.

After Stiles finished his dad looked at him making sure to catch is eyes. "As the sheriff, Stiles, I wouldn't have even pressed charges. It was clearly self-defense. You were in fear of your life and your father's." He took a deep breath and continued, "And, as your father, I'm glad he's dead and you're alive. I never want to lose you, Stiles. I couldn’t live without you."

Stiles mouth felt dry and he swallowed hard. "You--you believe me."

"Of course, kid." His dad squeezed his hand almost painfully. "I will never make that mistake again and frankly, after all you've been through, I'm disappointed in Scott. He's known you since you were four, when have you have hurt someone deliberately? How did he not realize Theo was lying?"

"I don't know," said Stiles, which was perhaps what hurt the most to admit.

"Shouldn't he have been able to tell with his--" The Sheriff did a weird gesture and Stiles supplied, "Wolf-y powers?"

"Yeah, that." His dad agreed and continued, "When I went to the school this morning and Raeken pulled me aside, I knew he was lying to me. With those pathetic, fake tears? Please." 

"Theo? He talked to you?"

The sheriff nodded and related the encounter. They were quiet again for a moment afterward, when something suddenly occurred to Stiles and he sat straight up, eyes wide. "Dad. You know how you said that criminals always make a mistake? We just had to be patient?"

"Yes, but I don't see--"

"Well, he made a mistake. He told you and Scott two different lies."

A smile, wide and devious (much like Stiles' own) spread across his dad's face. If it were anyone else, Stiles might have felt bad for the kid, but all he felt now was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to tell me your thoughts or rant about this season, feel free.  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> Thank you for reading my fic, you wonderful person, you! <3


End file.
